The Tides Will Turn
by DaGibzz
Summary: (REBOOT UNDERWAY!) After an early visit from the Kyuubi, Naruto is already strong enough to join the ANBU. Unfortunately for him, the civilian council decides to change that. Now, with two relatives he didn't know he had, along with a Doujutsu recently awakened, Naruto and company will rise to become the world's strongest Shinobi ever to live!
1. The True Intro

It was a dark day for the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, as he was facing a one-sided battle he was sure to lose.

With only enough strength in his body left for one more move, he quickly pressed the call button on the small intercom on the top of desk.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"…..Cancel any and all appointments I have scheduled for today…"

"But… Hokage-sama, the new-" the assistant was cut off.

"NO! For the sake of the village… I must finish this paperwork!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'll just send up the new ANBU recruit…"

"*cough* Yes, thank you…"

Hiruzen sighed, and sent a glare that could melt the strongest metal to the stack of papers on his desk. However, the paper didn't budge an inch.

Scowling heavily, Hiruzen took a sip of the Sake bottle he always kept under his desk. A Hokage's got to be prepared for everything, so why not pack a little liquid-courage wherever you go?

Waiting a few minutes, Hiruzen heard three polite knocks.

"Come in, ANBU-san."

In most cases, the ANBU are handpicked by the Hokage. He observes them train until they basically can't stand, going all of their known Jutsu, whether it be Gen, Tai, Nin, Fuin, or Ken. The Hokage observes their strength, speed, endurance, etc also. Then,  
after they were physically exhausted, their mental stability and field-intelligence were put to the test. Only after the Hokage personally inspects all of their abilities and test scores and passes them do they finally reveal their identities. This  
system was created to prevent any bias judgments towards any specific clan or individual.

This is exactly why the person that stepped through the door shocked Hiruzen to no end.

Uzumaki Naruto entered the room with a signature thousand-watt smile. He was currently wearing, instead of the original ANBU outfit, one of the few custom outfits allowed in the ANBU ranks.

Instead of a mask that would be in the image of a dog, or a cat, etc, it was instead completely blank and flat, the only noticeable features being a small Konoha symbol etched into the forehead, and two thin eye-slits. It was clipped to his waist, revealing  
a boy, around twelve years old, with three whisker-marks on his cheeks. His Cerulean-blue eyes were bright and alert, and even in full battle gear he held an air of happiness and warmth.

Instead of the standard-issue flak-jacket, that sacrificed protection for speed and mobility, Naruto's was dark-orange, and had ten or so pouches for various scrolls and weapons. On the left shoulder-strap was a large trench-knife with a black hilt that  
was facing downwards, for easy access. To protect against the blade falling out, small strings were wrapped around the entirety of the hilt that could instantly unbind the second they felt a familiar chakra source. This chakra source was of course  
Naruto's. His shoulders, that usually would be bare, Were instead slightly armored with metal shoulder pads that were similar to his forearm guards. The ANBU symbol was lower on his arm so the boy could still have access to it when he needed it. Speaking  
of the silver forearm guards, that extended upwards past his elbow, instead of their usual dull silver color, they were a dark-orange that matched the flak-jacket. His shoulder pads were also the dark shade of orange. The gloves that were underneath  
the gauntlets were fingerless and were fully arm-length, and only parted enough to expose the ANBU tattoo on his left arm. They, too, had dark-orange armor on the back of Naruto's hands.

His pants were the usual black, and a Kunai-Shuriken pouch was strapped to his right thigh. On his left thigh were three pouches sewn into the pants that usually held three or four storage scrolls. Here, he kept an even larger variety of weapons and utensils.  
He had dark-orange knee pads that were connected to shin-guards of the same color. His pants were also taped off at the ankle, and the tape he used was the same shade of dark-orange. He also wore black Shinobi sandals.

As for his visible weapons, on his back was a shorter version of the standard Katana, and was strapped vertically in between his shoulder blades instead of diagonally. There was also an even shorter Katana strapped horizontally on his lower back. The  
hilts were black, and they both had the same chakra-string mechanism as the trench-knife. The sheathes themselves were also dark-orange, and they had black tribal-markings all along their surface. At the very end of both, was the red Uzumaki-swirl  
symbol. The boy also had a pair of Sai strapped to his waist, and their hilts and sheathes were identical to the pair of Katana.

Regardless of all the gear Naruto had at his disposal, if you were to ask him what he preferred using, he would just say his feet and hands.

After getting over the initial shock, Hiruzen was immediately full of questions.

"N-Naruto? Y-You're Kitsune-san? You're the ANBU I chose?"

The boy chuckled softly and nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama. You picked me. Did… Did you not recognize the spiky blonde hair?"

Hiruzen face-faulted out of his chair.

Quickly dusting himself off and sitting back in his chair, Hiruzen looked at the Jinchuuriki in front of him.

"I-I figured it was just a coincidence…"

Naruto deadpanned, "Riiiiiiight, because a lot of people in this village have spiky blonde hair that can blind people… Well, anyways, is there a mission you wanted to give me, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen snapped his fingers, "Ah, Yes!" And then pulled a scroll from under his desk.

"Naruto, before I give you this, I just want to remind you that I care deeply for you. I consider you my grand-son, and I'd do whatever I can for you."

Naruto smiled warmly, and nodded. "I understand Jiji-san, Don't worry about it. A Hokage is busy a lot, so I don't blame you for not being able to spend a lot of time with me."

The aged Hokage smiled back, "Well, I'm glad you understand that, Naruto-kun. Now, back to business. I… Assume you don't need me to remind you how the Civilian Council sees you, correct…?"

Naruto scowled slightly, "No, Jiji-san, you don't…"

"Right… Well, I assume you understand what you have to do?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. It's going to be hell having to deal with people, no, kids my age… But it's only for two years or so, if I'm guessing right?"

"That is correct, Naruto-kun. Once you become Chuunin, you'll be able to officially be inducted into the ANBU ranks. Again, I'm sorry for this… If I had more say, I would automatically promote you… I'm not sure what will be the death of me first, Paperwork  
or the Council… All though, the most I could do was get you in on the last week of the year. That's all the time you have to deal with before you can be Genin."

A large bead of sweat fell down the boy's head as he realized something.

"Ya know, Jiji-san, I know you can only make five or six and not suffer from chakra exhaustion, but you could still use a **Kage Bunshin** to do paperwork for you….."

It was a long time before Hiruzen could reply, said reply being a very, _very _feminine squeal as he slammed his head into his desk.

Taking this as his queue, Naruto quickly exited the building as Hiruzen began repeatedly slamming his face into the wooden desk.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sat down in the seat he could see out the window best, at the middle row on the very left of his old class-room. For being an emotionless brooder, he was actually quite excited about the new week. The last week of the year. He'd finally  
be a Genin.

He'd finally be one step closer to defeating _him…_

He was expecting the usual group of students he'd never cared to meet to enter the classroom. This, indeed was true. Until at the very last second before the bell rang, a new person entered. A new person that immediately gained the attention of all the  
other students.

'_What kind of ANBU wears get-up like that? And since when do they attend the academy AFTER they become ANBU?!'_

Unfortunately for him, none of Sasuke's questions were answered as the newbie sat down in the seat next to Sasuke.

Naruto turned his head to look at the Uchiha and nodded at the raven-haired boy, then turned his masked-face back to one Iruka Umino, who was to be their teacher for the year.

"Alright class, settle down!"

The class wasn't really that unsettled, but they all began paying attention to the heavily-scarred man regardless.

"Before we kick off the last week, I just want to tell you all how proud I am of all of you! Now all you have to deal with is one more week!" Iruka finished with a grin that he shared with of few of the students.

Then, a man about the same height as Iruka stepped In the classroom. He had white hair and he wore his hitai-itae like a bandana. He also had the standard Chuunin outfit on.

"Ah, Mizuki-san! There you are!" Iruka walked up to the man and shook his hand.

Mizuki smiled and patted Iruka's shoulder when they shook hands. "Wouldn't miss the final week for the world."

Iruka chuckled and turned to the slightly confused students.

"Class, this is my new assistant, Mizuki. We're long-time friends, and he was the teacher of a recently-graduated class."

Naruto was immediately wary of the assistant. Something told him that he had something to do with Anko Mitarashi; one Naruto's longtime friends. The only evil thing involved with Anko was the Snake Sennin, so Naruto decided to pay special attention to  
the man's actions.

Mizuki was slowly scanning the faces of the Academy students when he came across a blank, white mask. Looking into the eye-slits sent a chill down his spine, and he quickly averted his gaze from the "ANBU-wannabe".

Before Iruka could continue, the door at the top of the stairs exploded open, revealing a distinctive head of pink hair, followed by an equally distinctive head of platinum-blonde hair.

"HAH! SUCK IT, INO-PIG! I beat you fair and square! I get the seat next to Sasuke-kun!"

Everyone in the room immediately gained either a large tick-mark, or a large bead of sweat.

The girl with the blonde hair, Ino, glanced over at Sasuke and was about to send a retort to the pink-haired Banshee, as Naruto immediately liked calling her, but was stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed the blank, white mask that seemed to be staring  
into her soul.

Sakura took this as a small victory, "HAH! Too sad that you lost? Well have fun with your crying session!" She immediately closed her eyes and walked with a swagger and confidence a lot of people didn't know she had. Iruka would have immediately stopped  
this interruption, but a small part of him really wanted to see how this ended. Either with his new student dead on the floor, Who just so happened to be the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, or something else Iruka hoped didn't happen, seeing as though  
these kids were barely thirteen.

Easily walking down the stairs out of sheer memory, and stopping exactly at Sasuke and Naruto's row, Sakura stepped over, and promptly sat down in the seat next to Sasuke.

The only problem was that the seat was already taken, and the girl had just sat in Naruto's lap.

At first, Sakura was sure she was sitting in a seat. A solid, wooden seat. But, as she felt solid muscle and warmth instead, she was immediately confused. Moving her hips in a circle, she tried getting a better feel of what she was sitting on. This not-so-subtle  
movement elicited a slight groan from Naruto, surprising Sakura even more. She stood up and turned around to look at whatever she was sitting on, and the first thing she noticed were the muscles and unconventionally-good-looking hair.

Before anyone could react, an explosion of blood shot out of her nose, which in turn propelled her backwards onto the wooden floor at the bottom of the steps. She landed on her back and rolled a few times, and stopped at Iruka's feet. A dumb smile was  
on the girl's face, and blood was still slowly seeping out of her nose. Her eyes were large, emerald swirls. Naruto on the other hand, was definitely more than flattered.

Seeing this as her chance, Ino quickly leaped into the seat next to Naruto, prompting Sakura to wake up.

"I-Ino-pig! Get out of my seat!"

"Actually, Haruno-san, There are no assigned seats for any students." Iruka pointed to the only other empty seat, the one next to an easily identifiable Akimichi boy. "You'll have to take the one next to Chouji."

Sakura's spirit was immediately dashed, and she very slowly trudged up the stairs with her arms hanging limply at her sides. Chouji had been eating on a bag of chips since he had entered class, much to the chagrin of Sakura. Shikamaru, who had been asleep  
since he entered the class, didn't really care all that much about Sakura's new seating arrangement. At least as long as he stayed asleep until absolutely necessary. Ino pulled down one eye-lip and stuck her tongue out at Sakura in a teasing manner,  
prompting the pinkette to flip the blonde the bird.

Iruka sat down at his desk and looked up at his class, surveying the students he'd been teaching for the duration of the year, with the exception of the masked-Jinchuuriki.

Iruka was slightly unnerved at the boy, as his mask slowly scanned the entire class. Some of the kids met his gaze, but quickly averted it and looked elsewhere. Some of the girls in the Sasuke Fan-Club, or SFC for short, were whispering quietly, and every  
so often they'd point and giggle at him. This prompted the not-so-ANBU to shift in his seat slightly and look forward.

'_Some ANBU this kid is… Can't even handle female attention…'_

Iruka's thoughts slowly drifted to thirteen years ago. The attack on Konohagakure, courtesy of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

He felt a slight stab of pain in his chest as he mentally replayed his parent's laughter. The way they'd both pick him up and swing him around as he laughed with them. They way they'd all three fall asleep together on the couch together after a long day  
of training.

They way they screamed in horror as the Fox Demon stepped on them, ending their lives.

Before he could lose his composure, he took a deep breathe as quietly as he could, and looked at the cause of his pain. He wasn't expecting to be seeing the emotionless mask a few inches away from his face.

"Iruka-sensei, may I have a word with you?"

All the students were slack-jawed at the intense speed the boy had just displayed. He was sitting in his chair one second, then the next he was standing in front of Iruka's desk. When all the girl's in the room heard his slightly-animalistic voice, they  
felt a shiver go down their spines.

'_There's no way! He couldn't have moved that fast! Where did he get that kind of power?! I deserve to be that fast!' _The "Last" Uchiha thought himself as he was silently fuming. He was an Uchiha! He deserved that kind of power!

Iruka sent a deadly glare into the eye-slits of Naruto's mask, and replied through gritted-teeth. "Of course, Uzumaki-_san_… If you'd follow me outside…"

Naruto smirked under his mask and nodded, then proceeded to follow the teacher outside the classroom

On their way out, all eyes were on the walking-enigma that they had never seen before. Except a certain clan-heiress.

On the top row of desks, one Hinata Hyuuga realized she had seen that blonde hair somewhere before, but she couldn't pinpoint who, when, and where.

Ino had been sneaking glances at the boy ever since she had sat down in the seat next to him. She wouldn't think about Sasuke anytime soon unless someone reminded her.

Sakura had been slightly unnerved ever since the mysterious boy had suddenly entered her class, but she was immediately reassured with the "fact" that the ANBU paled in comparison to Sasuke and his strength.

Chouji had been munching his chips, not really taking much notice in anything, but as the tension in the room quickly increased, he just as quickly became serious.

Shino Aburame had been stoic as ever, but he had been paying extreme attention to Naruto, even though the ANBU never suspected a thing. How did he know this? Because a certain secret having to do with the Aburame's signature sunglasses.

Kiba Inuzuka had been playing with his dog Akamaru when things started getting a bit serious. Akamaru was growling slightly at the ANBU, and Kiba wasn't far behind him.

Shikamaru was still asleep on his desk, oblivious to the world. Even if he had been awake to witness it, he'd describe the scene in one word: Troublesome.

Then, there was Sasuke Uchiha. The raven-haired boy had been aggravated the second the blonde ANBU had shown such incredible speed. He knew that he wouldn't have been able to follow the armored boy without the help of the Sharingan.

Mizuki was just smirking to himself. It's been a while since he had made someone so mad through Genjutsu, he was beginning to think it wouldn't work on the scarred-teacher. But, seeing Iruka's fists clenched and trembling as he lead the village-pariah  
out of the classroom, Mizuki was certain his little mind trick had worked against the usually level-headed Chuunin.

* * *

Iruka had taken Naruto outside the Academy, and they were standing in the shade of a tree that had a swing tied onto one of it's lower branches. **(AN: Sound familiar?)**

"Alright, down to business, Iruka-sen-!" He was quickly forced to dodge a fist, then another, then another, until he realized Iruka was attacking him.

"DIE, YOU FUCKING DEMON! YAAAAAH" He began a wild Taijutsu attack, but his anger was making his attacks disorganized and slow. But one thing Naruto soon realized, as Iruka punched a chunk out of the nearby tree, the anger definitely didn't take away his  
power.

Naruto sighed as he was easily staying out of reach, and then abruptly stopped his retreat, making Iruka lose balance and slam his face into the boy's chest. His flak-jacket was slightly more armored than usual for an ANBU, so on impact Naruto heard the  
distinctive pop of a nose breaking. Iruka fell to the ground clutching his nose, that was beginning to gush blood.

The usually-cool Chuunin quickly got up and drew a Kunai with his right hand and held his nose with his left.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME, DEMON!"

Naruto began chuckling darkly, and quickly put Iruka in a minor Genjutsu that made it seem as though he had melted into the ground. In reality, he calmly walked past the man and stood behind him. Using the Genjutsu, he made his voice sound deep and demonic.

"**Congratulations, Iruka… You are the first to figure me out…"**

Iruka was trembling slightly as he replied, "F-Figure what out, you disgusting Demon?"

"**Figure out that I've finally taken complete control over the boy's body! This village will burn to the ground by the end of the day! EVEN THE HOKAGE CANNOT HELP YOU KNOW!"**

Naruto then made himself appear behind Iruka in the Genjutsu, the fabricated sound alerting the Chuunin to his presence. Before he could react, however, Naruto fake-plunged a claw-like hand through Iruka, and made the man imagine the bloody nails sticking  
out of his chest.

He was unconscious before he hit the floor. Luckily for him, he didn't.

Naruto dispelled the Genjutsu and caught the teacher before he landed harshly. He then made a shadow-clone to Shunshin to the Hokage's office and alert him to Mizuki's wrong-doing. In the mean-time, he'd handle it personally.

Naruto had a suspicion that the white-haired man had something to do with Orochimaru, and this event was enough to prove Naruto's accusation.

Calmly walking back into the class, he found that nothing else had happened. The students were still tense, and Mizuki was still grinning like the maniac he was. At least, until he saw the blank, white mask walk back in the class alone. He quickly jumped  
up and thought of a way to get back at the demon-container.

"What have you done with Iruka-san?! Tell me now, boy!"

Naruto began chuckling darkly, actually scaring the students and even Mizuki, even though it was more intimidating than scary to the man.

"**I could ask you the same thing, Mizuki-teme…"**

Suddenly Naruto was standing where Mizuki had been, and Mizuki was slammed into the wall. His body cracked the wooden wall and left an indention as the man fell to the ground on his hands and knees. He spat some blood out of his mouth onto the floor,  
and drew a Kunai as he stood.

"You'll have to do better than that if you-"

"**Want to kill you, yea I got that the first time."**

Mizuki growled lowly and charged the boy at low-Jounin speed. To the students he was a blur, while to Naruto it looked like Mizuki was in a slight jog.

As Mizuki got close enough, he began a downwards arc of the Kunai, hoping to split Naruto in half. So, Naruto did the smart thing and stepped aside. The Kunai sliced into the wood where Naruto was standing a millisecond before.

He was behind Mizuki, and since the man was on one leg and his weight was still being distributed through the Kunai, Naruto tapped the man in his rear just hard enough for him to lose his balance and fall forward. He fell to the floor and quickly rolled  
over to dodge a kick from the blonde ANBU. Naruto's foot slammed through the floor, splintering the wood with a loud crashing sound. It took a moment for Naruto to pull his foot out; A moment Mizuki didn't take advantage of.

This time Naruto was on the offensive. He decided he didn't want to kill the man, so he settled on just using his feet.

Transitioning his weight, Naruto swung his leg up and connected a solid kick to Mizuki's jaw. The man's neck whip-lashed to the side, and the momentum brought his temple right onto the corner of a nearby desk. The three students that were sitting in it  
jumped back slightly as the assistant fell to the floor, his temple bleeding slightly.

All the students stared at Mizuki's unconscious body, then they all slowly turned towards Naruto who was talking to another ANBU who just happened to have entered the classroom.

"Greetings ANBU-san. I assume my clone explained the situation?"

The ANBU nodded her head and replied, "Yes, Uzumaki-san. We'll take Mizuki into custody now."

"Arigato, _Yugao-chan."_

The identified ANBU women snapped her head to face Naruto, eye-slits looking into eye-slits. She had stopped mid stride, and under her mask she was blushing at the affectionate suffix.

"N-Naruto… How did you…?"

Naruto deadpanned under his mask, "I wasn't aware the ANBU had more than one operative with such beautiful hair…"

Yugao put a hand on the desk for fear of fainting. Turning away from the boy, she ordered the other ANBU that was with her to pick up unconscious Mizuki. Before they both Shunshined away, the male ANBU that was now carrying Mizuki turned to the still  
shock-and-awed students.

"Day off." And then he was gone in a poof of smoke.

Yugao was next, but she said "Roof, Fifteen minutes." To Naruto in ANBU hand signs.

Naruto responded, "Clothing optional?"

Yugao audibly groaned and was gone. Naruto began chuckling to himself, until he registered the large amount of eyeballs on the back of his head. He turned around and began slowly panning the face's of the students. He was currently going over their personnel-files  
in his head.

Ino Yamanaka. Bit of a hot-head, and was infatuated with a certain Uchiha. She was relatively weak, though she showed much more potential then many of the other students. Naruto decided he'd end her little crush before it got out of hand. If you asked  
him, he probably wouldn't have said much about the mind-walker, but in his mind Naruto couldn't get over how much he loved her platinum-blonde hair. He loved the way it framed her beautiful face and brightened up her eyes, and he had already imagined  
once or twice what it would be like to get lost in those eyes.

Sakura Haruno, on the other hand, would be a lot harder to "waken up." Highest academic scores in the class, but also the lowest physical scores. The files Naruto were given didn't state each student's affinity, but Naruto could read them pretty well.  
Sakura, for example, had the elemental affinity for earth. Naruto could see her become an excellent Medic-Nin, if she quickly stopped trying to empress Sasuke and began training. The ninja-world was a cruel one, but it rewarded those who put in the  
hard-work.

Next, was Shino Aburame. Even more emotionless than the Uchiha, Shino was directly under Sasuke. He was extremely gifted with his bugs, even for some of the most experienced Aburame clan-members. Naruto quickly deducted that he'd much rather the Aburame  
boy become a friend than a foe.

Hinata Hyuuga. Very shy, and very quiet. She wasn't very courageous, so naturally her grades were slowly-but-surely sinking the more she was blatantly ridiculed by her fellow clansmen. Like Ino, Naruto loved the girl's short, lavender-colored hair, and  
loved to look into her pupil-less eyes. This is exactly why he allowed the girl to stalk him. Naruto knew she only had good intentions, and honestly he liked the fact that somebody other than Kakashi, Yugao, Anko, the Hokage, the Ichiraku Family,  
Kiba's mother Tsume, and then Taji, an ANBU that helped deliver Naruto, actually paid attention to the boy. **(AN: *SPOILER ALERT!* Taji was a midwife to Kushina during Naruto's birth, along with Hiruzen's wife, Biwako. They were both killed, along with the ANBU guarding them, by Obito. I'm just keeping Taji alive in this story and saying she was only knocked unconscious by Obito because, well, I really like her. I mean, she's kind of like a blank-slate, so I can pretty much write her as I see fit. Hope you like my version of her?)**

Shikamaru Nara. Absolute Genius. Lowest academic scores in the class, but could outsmart all of the other students combined. He was just extremely, _extremely _lazy. His shadow technique would be extremely helpful in the field, and he was actually  
fourth in the class with Taijutsu. At least there was something he didn't slack off in…

Then, Chouji Akimichi. Like Ino and Shikamaru, his clan Jutsu were extremely useful, and Naruto quickly understood why InoShikaCho Genin cells were always so good together. Chouji himself was already a beast, standing a few inches taller than any other  
academy student.

Kiba Inuzuka, AKA the Walking Hormone. He was loud and brash, and the only time he wasn't bragging about himself or Akamaru was when he was making advances on Hinata. Naruto took it upon himself to remedy that, quite soon. The blonde-ANBU decided to bring  
this problem up with Tsume the next she came to visit him. As for Kiba's skills as a Ninja, he was only tad-bit lower on the scale than Sasuke and Shino. His clan-Taijutsu was sloppy, Tsume had explained once. He was also easily angered.

Finally, the Infamous Sasuke Uchiha. The "Last" Uchiha. Naruto and Sasuke both knew that wasn't true. Naruto also knew that Sasuke had a not-so-small-Avenger complex that would quickly and easily sway the Uchiha in the wrong direction. All Sasuke wanted  
was power to defeat his brother; and he'd do anything and kill anything to get it. Again, Naruto saw fit to change this.

Overall, this class was alright, but it'd definitely do them all good if they all trained a lot harder, and worked a whole lot harder on their personalities.

"Hey, Blank-Face! What the hell was that all about?" Kiba stood up and yelled at the ANBU, pointing a finger his way.

Naruto's masked-face turned back the boy, and stared the Inuzuka down for a few seconds, before Kiba's eyes grew wide and he went slack-jaw.

"You're the fucking kid my mom always goes to see! I'd recognize that blonde hair anywhere!"

Naruto cocked his head to side slightly, "And this is a problem, why?"

Kiba suddenly blushed deeply before crossing his arms and sitting down. His eyes were shut, and Naruto suddenly regretted pushing the boy. "Don't worry about it, you bastard…"

Naruto raised his hand slightly, but stopped in mid-air, and put it back down. Kiba noticed this slightly hesitation. "It's because she always fucking talks about you! How 'Perfect' you are, and how I should be more like 'Naruto-kun'! Well I fucking hate  
it!" Kiba punched the desk, breaking it and leaving an indention of his fist. Naruto was preparing for the boy to lunge, but he never did, so Naruto tried to calm him down.

"Kiba-san, I assure you that whatever is… Ano… between Tsume and I, is in no way Romantic." Naruto wasn't exactly lying, but Tsume definitely like to show her "kindness" to Naruto a lot. For example, sometimes as they would walk down the street, either  
alone or with friends, such as Kakashi or Anko, the Inuzuka clan-head would wrap her arms around one of Naruto's, which in turn pushed Naruto's arm in between Tsume's… "assets".

Kiba only seemed to get angrier as he heard the quiet snickers of a few of his classmates. Naruto quickly remembered that these kids were definitely far from as mature as he himself was, so the ANBU was quickly frustrated as he, too, heard the snickering.

"J-Just shut the hell up!" Kiba had drawn a Kunai and thrown it at Naruto, said ANBU turning slightly and catching the projectile by it's handle. Audible gasps were heard, and Kiba's eyes had widened.

"Attacking a fellow Konoha Ninja is punishable by death, Kiba-san… It'd be wise to remember that. Sure, you don't like me, but I didn't volunteer to be in this class. Now, as far as I see it, only three Genin cells are going to make it to the Chuunin  
exams. I'm almost positive those teams will be the InoShikaCho squad, whatever team I'm on, and whatever team Sasuke is on. So we're probably going to be seeing a lot of each other for a while. This goes for all of you. Make some friends, not enemies.  
I guarantee the rest of your Ninja career will be hell if you don't."

With that, the mysterious ANBU with the odd-looking armor was gone in a poof of smoke, leaving behind a classroom of utterly speech-less and confused kids that slowly trudged their way home thinking about the boy's words.

* * *

Whelp, there's my long-awaited reboot.

1\. I sincerely apologize for the time it took me to write this. I had this entire chapter written out a week or so ago, and it was completely wiped from my hard-drive by a virus. Now I have a new computer, and I'm going to be able to write good, long  
chapters.

2\. I really like the idea of ANBU!Naruto. Now, I realize the concept of this story is a bit unconventional, but I'll explain a lot of what happened in Naruto's past in the next chapter.

3\. Tsume is in the harem, which has obviously already started problems between Naruto and Kiba, and I realize this pairing doesn't make too much sense. As I usually try to do, I'll try to make this pairing have as much sense as I can. The Harem won't  
be upwards of thirty women that Naruto's fucks once and then they never even get a second appearance, but it will be slightly sizeable. I don't want to reveal a whole lot, but I'll just say Tsume becomes a full Jounin and works closely with Naruto  
a few missions.

4\. I'll have the official Harem list next chapter, as for right now I'm taking my time studying all possible candidates and seeing whether or not they would work well.

5\. If you have any other questions, concerns, or comments, feel free to PM me!

6\. Oh, and… I apologize for my outburst. I don't ever get that mad usually! :3

~Dagibzz out!


	2. Mysterious Revelations-Part One

I _was _going to put a harem list in here, but I'd rather have the harem just… kind-of… happen. I have the plot of this story completely mapped out in my head, and I'm just going to decide which characters to introduce when and where-ever I want them to be introduced. If anyone has any suggestions, or if you really want a character to be important to the story itself, and/or in the harem, leave a review or PM me. All though, if they end up in the Harem, they're already important to the story.

***Disclaimer!* I do not own Naruto, only the Original Characters I create. All rights go to the respective owners. All though… the things I could do with that kind of power… *drools heavily* Oh, Also, I forgot to mention this, but this story contains extreme language and graphic depictions of violence/gore and sexual situations not suitable for children under the age of 18. But, if you're like most people on , I'd imagine you don't give a damn. And, honestly, neither do I… Oh, yeah, and there's incest in this story. Nothing crazy, like an entire clan, but there's some in there. ONE MORE THING! Who's up for a non-sadistic, loyal-to-Konoha, GenderBent Orochimaru that had no control over her actions? I know I am!**

*COUGH* Uhm, right, back to the story…

"_Hey there!"_\- Naruto/Other talking to his/her host/Bijuu.

"_Hey there!" _\- A certain someone accidentally sealed inside another certain someone. (Kushina.)

'_Hey there!' _\- Personal thoughts.

"Hey there!" - Spoken words.

"**Hey there!" **\- Demonic/Out-of-Body/Bijuu

'**Hey there!' **\- A Bijuu's/Demon's personal thoughts.

**Hey there! **\- Jutsu - Example: **Kage Bunshin**

* * *

"Ah, there you are, Yugao-chan. How goes it?" Naruto idly asked as he was crouching on a railing on the roof of the Academy.

"Ano… Good, I guess… You?" The ANBU replied, coming to lean on the bar next to Naruto and observe the sun-set.

Naruto simply grunted in response. He then turned and observed the girl as she took off her mask, revealing a beautiful, pale face with bold, red lipstick. He then began idly twirling one of his Sai In his hand.

"Ya know, Yugao-chan, you really are beautiful."

Her pale face was then covered in a blush, and she smirked slightly. "Arigato…"

"How's Hayate?"

"Oh… Ano… We… We split up."

Naruto frowned under his mask. "Ah… I'm sorry for asking…"

Yugao shook her head, making her long, purple hair flutter behind her. "Don't apologize, Naruto-kun. It was for the best."

Naruto promptly stopped twirling the Sai and held it in a reverse grip. "Why did you break up, if you don't mind me asking?"

Yugao chuckled slightly, and looked at the Pseudo-ANBU again. "Nothing like that, Naruto-kun. It's just… What I felt for him during my training… I… Just don't feel it anymore…"

Naruto's iron grip lessened considerably and he lowered his head. "Ah… I'm sor- I mean, it was for the best…" Yugao suddenly gained an evil smile and she leaned in close to the boys ear.

"Oh, yes, definitely for the best…" She whispered huskily, making the boy growl slightly in response.

Naruto was suddenly behind her, his arms around her waist, and then he growled in her ear, "I guess this means I'll pick you up at eight, tomorrow…?"

Yugao grinded her hips into Naruto's pelvis, eliciting yet another animalistic-growl from the boy. "Make it seven-thirty…" The ANBU replied in a strained voice.

"Six it is…" He then turned her around and detached his mask, then pulled his half-facemask down, which happened to be identical to Kakashi's, and kissed the woman for a good minute or so. When they broke away, there was a thin strand of saliva still connecting their lips. Yugao had to take another minute of keeping herself from fainting at Naruto's handsome, animalistic appearance and whiskers. She eventually turned her head away from the Pseudo-ANBU, realizing she was losing the battle of consciousness.

"See you soon, Naruto-kun…" And then the women was gone in a Shunshin.

Naruto chuckled to himself, pulled his facemask up over his nose, then re-attached his ANBU mask. He decided to pay a visit to a certain Chuunin he had, sort of, fought earlier that day.

* * *

"Uuuungh… Somebody… Turn the lights off…" Iruka mumbled in his hospital bed as he slowly drifted awake. Taking his time and letting his eyes adjust after he opened them, the scarred man noticed a blank, white ceiling. A bright light was a bit to his left, which was the cause of the disturbance. Squinting slightly, Iruka sat up cautiously and looked to his left, but saw nothing but the edge of his bed and a heart monitor that steadily beeped. Turning his head right, he saw a familiar white mask standing silently in front of a window.

"Morning, Iruka-sensei. Feeling okay?"

Iruka took a minute or so to blink, at first to get rid of the blurriness, then in surprise. Being knocked unconscious and falling asleep naturally were definitely two different experiences. After the man had let his emotions catch up, he closed his eyes and bowed at the waist, at least, as best he could in a hospital bed. "N-Naruto… I'm… So sorry for what I've done… My actions were entirely unacceptable… I… I don't know what was going through my head…"

Naruto put his hands up in a placating manner and replied quickly. "Iruka-sensei, raise your head! Don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault. Mizuki-teme used a minor Genjutsu to bring your anger levels through the roof. He's currently in custody, and is having the time of his life with Ibiki," He finished with a small grin. _'But I'm almost certain he's up to something other than fucking with the village pariah…'_

Iruka raised his head and gave the blonde ANBU a warm smile. " Ah… Thank you, Naruto. It pains me to find out one of my oldest friends could do something like that... I can happily say he was never my _best_ friend, that would be Kakashi. But Mizuki was still a friend…" After a few moments, Naruto put a comforting hand on Iruka's shoulder. Iruka looked up into the Pseudo-ANBU's eye-slits with a warm smile, that quickly shifted into a sly grin. "Ya know, I think you made a second thing wrong with my nose. I still can't smell anything."

Naruto chuckled slightly and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, then feigned ignorance. "Yeah, Gomen, Iruka-sensei… You do have some serious strength when you're angry, though… I don't think anyone else would have broken their nose. They wouldn't have come at me with so much power! Are you sure you're just Chuunin? Even when you're angry you still fight up to par with mid-to-low-Jounin…"

Iruka chuckled slightly, but Naruto could tell his heart wasn't in the laugh. "Naruto… Later on, when you have some time, come by my apartment. There's something I need to show you."

Naruto nodded towards his new teacher and said his goodbyes. "Alright, will do Iruka-sensei. Now rest up, you'll need the strength if you want to graduate me."

The two shared a laugh, and then with a two-fingered salute Naruto Shunshined into oblivion.

Iruka, however, had some serious thinking to do. _'Maybe after this Naruto might understand why I'm required to stay Chuunin… I hope he uses what I'm going to give him better than I have…'_

* * *

Naruto was walking the streets, subconsciously scanning every person he came across for signs of unfamiliar chakra. To the Jinchuuriki's heightened senses, every kind of chakra depicted where said person was born. The chakra in the air helped with the birth, even if the child couldn't manifest chakra as they aged. No one alive at this point had figured this out _except_ Naruto, and he felt as though he'd keep it to himself.

So, when Naruto felt an utterly-massive chakra signature from Kirigakure next to an… oddly-familiar Konoha signature… Naruto was immediately on guard. '_Both using Henge… Kiri-nin has enough Chakra to be considered a sage-mode… Kiri-nin also wields Samehada? So these two are Hoshigaki Kisame and… Uchiha Itachi? He actually worked up the courage to return to the village…? Sure, what he did was for the benefit of Konoha, but still… Nobody _knows _that…'_

"_Kurama-chan, Mom, you two up yet?"_

"**Yes, Kit, we were up when you were mulling over Iruka's Kekkai Genkai."**

"_Ah… So, you think I should let him give it to me?"_

"_Now isn't the time, Naruto-kun, you have two S-Ranked missing-nin on your tail." _Kushina Uzumaki answered her son, the man she was now sealed inside along with the Kyuubi.

"**Relax, both of you, don't make any hasty decisions. I can't sense any negative emotions from the two. Not even apprehension. They wouldn't be here… to protect you, would they?"**

"_Itachi DID kill his entire family, save Mikoto and Sasuke, for the sake of Konoha… There's a possibility he still helps while being hidden from even the ANBU… But… Why?"_

"**Maybe you should ask them, Kit…"**

Naruto stopped walking and noticed the two men a small-distance away from him also stop. _'This could be either good or bad… If I'm lucky it'll be neutral…'_

Quickly turning on his heels, Naruto launched a Kunai at the pair. He didn't put all his might into the throw, it was just to test them out. Poke, Retreat, Poke, Retreat, Poke, Retreat. That was Naruto's style.

The two never moved, foreseeing Naruto's motives. The Kunai slammed into the ground between them, though they stayed in their Henge, knowing that if they were to dispel it they'd be in a world of shit.

"Think he'll actually attack, Itachi-kun?" Kisame asked his long-time partner and friend, Itachi, as his slowly moved his hand to the handle of Samehada.

"Relax, Kisame-kun. I believe Naruto-kun knows much more than he lets on." As if on cue, Naruto appeared in front of the two men.

After a few hesitant moments, filled with nervous glances and emotionless stares, Naruto "broke the ice".

"I'd say welcome to Konoha… But one of you is very familiar with it…" Despite the obvious jab, Naruto's voice held no venom to it. Itachi smirked slightly.

"Listen here, GakI, Before you g-" Kisame was interrupted before he could reprimand the ANBU.

"Don't call me GakI."

Kisame sweat-dropped and continued, "Riiight… Naruto… As I was saying, before you run off and tell everyone in the whole village that two S-Ranked Nuke-nin are here, you ought to hear us out."

Naruto contemplated a moment, then quickly put the pieces together.

"You aren't Shinobi of this village, yet you both help the Third watch over me and protect me from… basically anything you, or Hiruzen-sama, deem incapable of me handling, and at the same time you give the leader, or leaders, of the Akatsuki false information about my growth and status as a Jinchuuriki. Am I right so far?"

Kisame was utterly amazed, while Itachi had seen this coming. He had always figured Naruto was much more intelligent then he himself was at thirteen.

"You are correct, Naruto-kun." Itachi nodded with a warm smile, while Kisame just looked between the two in utter disbelief.

"Well, keep up the good work. Thank you, Itachi-san, by the way. Without your sacrifice all of Konoha would probably still be at war with itself." Naruto nodded at Itachi, then Kisame, then casually walked away as if he hadn't just had a conversation with two S-Ranked missing-nin.

Kisame was actually having trouble keeping up his Henge. He had never been more surprised in his entire life.

Kisame and Itachi had been tasked with guarding Naruto ever since they had both began working with the Akatsuki. He didn't exactly agree with anyone _except_ Itachi, but since Itachi was still faithful to Konoha, Kisame was behind him all the way. So, after the target they had been guarding/observing for years had revealed he had known their entire plan, Kisame was speechless.

"I believe It's time we reported to the Hiruzen-sama..." Itachi said to the shark-man with a sigh, Kisame numbly nodding in reply. They both disappeared in a body-flicker not too long after.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was pissed. _Royally_ pissed. Not only had the new student shown he was stronger than Chuunin, the Pseudo-ANBU reminded Sasuke of the one man he had come to hate: Itachi.

Sasuke's stomp home was a blur to the boy, but it all slowed down when he opened the door to his home inside the Uchiha compound. The inside of the house smelled like a long-day spent cooking, and Sasuke's mood immediately shifted. Darting through the house and reaching the kitchen, Sasuke busted through the door with a happy smile plastered on his face.

Mikoto was frying shrimp in a pan, her usual dark outfit covered with a white cooking-apron. She turned and locked eyes with her only (non-fugitive) son.

"Sasuke-kun! Welcome home!" She announced to the boy, with a warm smile gracing her pale face. Sasuke's smile grew even wider and he quickly appeared in front of her, startling the woman slightly at his sheer-speed. He wasn't much shorter than her, standing a little taller than her nose. He was more than even with his mother in terms of shoulder-width and sheer size, even as an almost-thirteen-year-old.

He wrapped his arms around the woman's waist and pulled her close, Mikoto wrapping her arms around the boys neck. Sasuke's arms tightened around her lower-back, pushing her body even closer to his. Mikoto blushed heavily as she felt her son's body pressed up against hers. He wasn't rock-hard, in the regular sense, but he was definitely far from flabby. He had taken after most Uchiha; slightly thin, muscles more stretched out and lean. This provided greater speed and flexibility when using the Sharingan, or just every-day physical activities in general.

"Oh, my little Koibito! How was your day?" Mikoto asked her son as she giggled nervously. Sasuke was still hugging the woman, and he had put his head in the crook of her neck. Sasuke had planned for his warm lips to slightly graze Mikoto's neck, and send shivers down her spine. She subconsciously bucked her hips very, very slightly, letting Sasuke know he had succeeded.

Smirking slightly, Sasuke broke the hug and sat down on a nearby stool as his mother quickly turned back to the stove to hide her blush. He then recounted the events that he had seen, and the fact that he had paid special interest in the new Pseudo-ANBU. Mikoto immediately realized who this ANBU was; she _was _best friends with the boy's mother, after all. The blonde hair and sun-kissed skin could only belong to one Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke quickly lost the sexual deviant and it was replaced with a blood-lusting avenger.

"I just… He was so strong, and I know I'm not even close to him yet… I just… I WANT that power… I _need _it… So I can avenge our clan…"

"Uchiha Sasuke, enough!"

Sasuke flinched at his mother's outburst, quickly coming back to reality. Mikoto had stopped cooking and was glaring at her son. What made it hurt worse was the fact that her eyes weren't filled with anger, they were filled with disappointment. Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly lowered his head.

"I'm… sorry, Mom…"

Mikoto sighed and turned down the heat on the stove so to not burn the shrimp. She then walked over and sat down on a stool next to Sasuke and wrapped her arm around him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Sasuke-chan, I know the pain you feel… Itachi was my son just as much as he was your brother… But you mustn't lust for power. It will cloud your judgment and destroy friendships. You should want to be strong to protect the people you love, not so you can kill the ones you hate. I want you to be strong, but I want you to be strong for a good-cause. Though, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't want that for my son?"

Sasuke smirked, then closed his eyes and grabbed his mother's hand resting on his shoulder. He sighed heavily, and then nodded. "You're… you're right, mom… I would've done anything to get the power I wanted… I have a feeling they wouldn't have been good things, either…" Sasuke then sighed again, and lowered his head slightly.

"Mom… I… I thank Kami everyday that you were spared… You're the only thing that's kept me from being borderline-homicidal… My life would be horrible without you… I love you, Mom." He then kissed the top of Mikoto's head and slumped forward slightly to let his mother's arm fall off his shoulder. Before she could protest, Sasuke put _his_ arm around _her _shoulders and brought her closer to his chest. Unbeknownst to him, a darker blush came to the woman's cheeks as she too, moved closer into the warmth and security of her son's arms.

"I love you too, my little Koibito…" Mikoto replied, her blush becoming deeper. **(AN: Boom, first comes Mikoto, THEN we'll see about Sakura. I'm still on the fence about that one... BUT, there **_**will**_** be a mini-Sasuke harem! *evil, maniacal laughter* And yeah, Sasuke might seem largely OOC but… His mother survived. She was there to mentor him and continue his growth. They were able to **_**mourn**_** together. Of course he has a better attitude and a… slightly… more level head.)**

Unknown to both Uchiha's, a shadow that was enveloped in a black robe with red clouds Shunshined into the night after observing the two.

* * *

"_So, beautiful, how has your day been?" _Naruto asked his, "Mate", of sorts, as he walked down a random street in Konoha. He was expecting the Kyuubi's response, but he was pleasantly surprised when he got two. Both voices said the same thing… or, more like swooned in the same way.

"_Oh, Naruto-kun!"_

"**Oh, Naruto-kun!"**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_What deity thought it'd be funny to give me so much luck?"_

"_Not sure, Naruto-kun, but you must be glad your mother is still alive, right? So I can… breastfeed you when need be?"_

Naruto promptly stood shock-still in the middle of the street. His forward momentum was never slowed, so he promptly face-faulted in a large cloud of dust. His legs twitched ever-so-slightly as they hung limply in the air.

The Kyuubi and Kushina cackled evilly in his head as he slowly picked himself up.

'_Well this won't draw any unnecessary attention from anyone at all…' _He shook his head once more, and continued walking. Before his mother or girlfriend could continue to sexually-frustrate him, he got out a question.

"_So, now that I know I can relax, I'm going to hit the hot-springs. Either of you want to roam around in a shadow clone?"_

"_No, I'm fine. Thanks, though, Naruto-kun. Kurama-chan?"_

"**Sure! I haven't stretched my metaphorical legs in a while. Being cooped-up in this cage isn't all that bad, because it's you I'm stuck in, but it sucks just looking at three walls, a cage, and a busty red-head. The last one is definitely a plus, but it'd be nice to be **_**outside **_**looking at a busty red-head."**

"Huh…_ I guess we could do that soon… But, not until I'm Genin. Once I'm an actual Shinobi nobody would dare cross me if I was walking around with two beautiful girls in my arms. God, this really sucks though. I'm good enough to be In the ANBU, I have ANBU training, in fact. Yet, I'm still not a registered Shinobi? This damn civilian council is getting on my nerves…" _Naruto then made a single **Kage Bunshin**, without the need for hand-seals, and put his hand on the clone's forehead. He channeled the Kyuubi's chakra ever-so-slowly into the Shadow Clone, making sure not to put too much, for fear of it dispelling and letting loose a small portion of Kurama's demonic-chakra. They had made this mistake once before, and they had barely escaped the entire fleet of ANBU that were sent to investigate.

After a minute or so, the Shadow Clone's appearance had lost some mass and resembled a mannequin. It was a few inches shorter than Naruto, but instead of being broad-shouldered, the thing that stuck out were the hips. One could say the blank humanoid-figure had an… _hourglass_-figure.

Kurama quickly formed all of her features before Naruto's eyes. The girl had blood-red hair that went down to her knees, the tips being dyed black. Her face was beautiful, her bangs coming down to form a perfect heart shaped face. Her eyes were blood-red and glowing slightly, the pupils being black, vertical slits. She had a cute nose, slightly smaller-than average, but Naruto loved it when she'd scrunch it up. It made her ten-times cuter to the Pseudo-ANBU. Her lips were completely black, and she had a jaw-line that resembled a certain-Kushina Uzumaki. Two strands of red hair came down to frame her face, and intertwined at her bust, also resembling a certain-Mei Terumi. One could say Kurama took the good qualities of both red-heads and kept them for herself. The only difference would be the dark, "milk-chocolate" colored skin, as Naruto liked to call it. He wasn't far off. Her skin was actually quite dark, slightly resembling some of the inhabitants of Kumogakure. It was also smooth and soft, but had the perfect amount of muscle-to-fat-ratio so as to look soft, but not actually _feel_ soft at all. Kurama always made jokes about herself, the jokes being from a time far in the past. Most of them dealt with her larger-than-average rear.

She had on Naruto's custom-ANBU uniform, all-though the flak-jacket was a size-or-two bigger to accommodate her D-cup breasts, and she lacked weapons. She also wore a black Konoha hitai-itae around her neck. Her hips and shapely backside also stretched out the fabric of the black pants, but not so much as-to make it uncomfortable. Even when ANBU-issue clothes were on a **Kage Bunshin** they were still the perfect outfit.

Naruto looked down into her eyes, and gave her a peck on her lips faster than anyone could have seen. Both of his masks were back on before the electric signals of pleasure reached Kurama's "Brain".

"See you, Kurama-pyon…" Naruto growled lustfully into her ear, then pulled back to look at his work.

Kurama's cheeks were tinted red with a blush, and her eyes were half-lidded. She even had a small strand of drool on her chin. No doubt the effect of Naruto's animalistic voice. The girl leaned forward and grabbed Naruto's collar, and looked into his mask.

"This shadow clone better be durable, because I have a feeling your bed won't be…" She then licked the only part of Naruto's ear that was exposed, eliciting another growl from the man, er, boy... She then turned and walked away, swaying her magnificent hips.

It took Naruto a few tries to take his eyes off the fox-demon's jiggling… _**ass**_ets… as she walked away. He shook his head and began walking in the direction of the bath house. Once he reached the entrance, he looked at the two doors. One, with the symbol for "Men", the other with the symbol for "Women".

"_So, Naruto-kun, which one do you choose?"_

Naruto smirked slightly and walked into the correct doorway, the one labeled "Men". Kushina chuckled slightly in his head as he was immediately wafted in the face with warm steam. Needing no other cue, he began relieving himself of his weapons and clothing.

Unknown to either of them, a small flock of female academy students had been following the boy for a small amount of time. Not long enough to see Kurama, but long enough to want to follow him into the bath-house.

Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga - Who was reluctant to spy on the Pseudo-ANBU with other girls, Ami Hazuna (She's an academy student that picked on Sakura when they were younger. Shoulder-length Purple-ish hair and a long, white-and-red-striped dress-like thing. She also has fair-toned skin and brown eyes with noticeably small pupils. I don't know her family name so I just made one up. I'm clearly not too good at making up Japanese names, seeing as though I'm not Japanese. You can just google her and she should come up.), Yakumo Kurama, and then Ten-Ten - Who was around Naruto's age. That being about a year older than the other girls.

The six girls were currently debating on whether or not to follow him into the bathhouse or not.

"C'mon forehead! We can't just quit now!" Ino exclaimed, with an mischievous glint in her eye.

"But… following him into the "Men's" hot-spring?! Isn't that illegal or something?" Ami piped up, gaining a nod or two in approval.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to spy on him from the "Women's" side. There's holes in the wood all over the place anyways!" Ten-Ten added, as she was already walking across the street before anyone could protest. Yakumo quickly followed the weapon's expert.

Ami sighed, face-palmed, then she, too, followed Ten-Ten. Sakura and Ino turned around to see what Hinata had to say, before realizing she had gone into the "Women's" section before any of them.

Ino and Sakura exchanged nervous glances, before they fist-bumped and followed the group of girls into the "Women's" section.

They all walked in on an unconscious Hinata, who had blood seeping of her nose. She had undressed and had gotten into the large, steaming-hot bath. By her position, it was obvious that she had been already peeping.

The sheer width and length of the spring was as big as a regular-sized house. At the very entrance, where the girls had just walked through, there were about ten or twenty rows of cubby-holes for people to put their valuables. On one side of the hot-spring, was a wooden wall that was shared with the "Men's" side. One would have to be blind to not see the holes that riddled the wall, which might be one reason a certain "Pervy-Sage" was constantly apprehended.

Ten-Ten made sure Hinata stayed upright so she could still receive oxygen, and then followed suit by taking off her Chinese-style dress-shirt, then her pants, then her flats. Clearly the un-bashful one, Ten-Ten revealed she hadn't worn undergarments. One could assume she was more than a year older than the other girls. After taking down her buns and shaking her hair out, she stepped into the warm water.

Sakura, Yakumo, Ami, and Ino were blushing heavily and took their time undressing. After quickly making their way into the safety of the dark water, that hid anything under it, they all waded over to the wall that was shared with the "Men's" side. There were six conveniently-placed, eye-sized holes perfectly spaced out so all the girls could easily get comfortable.

They all nervously glanced between themselves, before they all simultaneously peeked.

It took a few seconds for the steam to shift enough to let them look into the "Men's" side, but eventually it cleared. There, slowly wading into the knee-deep water, was a fully naked Naruto Uzumaki. Thanks to some higher-power, the steam covered his face, though his unkempt, spiky-blonde hair stuck out in the thick cloud. Before all of the girls were blown backwards by the blood shooting out of their nose, they all observed his third leg. They were barely able to register the fact that it wasn't a third leg before they lost consciousness.

Meanwhile, Naruto chuckled to himself as he heard five distinctive splashes of water.

"_It seems you have some fans, Naruto-chan…"_

"Looks that way…" He said aloud, before he slowly made his way into the deep side of the warm water.

* * *

_A week later, Genin graduation exam…_

"Morning, Iruka-sensei."

"Ah, good morning Naruto! Welcome to class." The scarred teacher nodded to the Pseudo-ANBU with a warm smile on his face.

Naruto nodded in return as he closed the door to the entrance at the top of the stairs, and then made his way to the seat he had picked at the beginning of the week, the one next to Sasuke and Ino.

Sasuke had been the first one in the class, Naruto the second. Naruto softly made his way down the steps and sat down in the seat next to Sasuke, casually laying a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. Sasuke grunted in response and idly fist-bumped the Jinchuuriki.

Ino was the next student to enter, and as she greeted Iruka and began making her way down to Naruto's row, the Pseudo-ANBU couldn't help but stare, longingly, at the girl. Over the course of the week, Naruto had convinced Ino to let her hair down. Surprisingly, Ino loved it even more than her usual pony-tail. Naruto also loved it, because the way she let it fall kept it out of her face, allowing Naruto to look into both of her eyes.

Unknown to Naruto, Ino had almost instantly gained a crush on the boy. Sakura had laughed when Ino had told her, and said it was because of the bath-house incident. Ino strongly argued against this, and even her inner-self had agreed that she liked him for different reasons. Her only regret was that she hadn't seen under his mask yet.

"Hey there Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Ino practically yelled at the two, with a beaming smile that caused Naruto's heart to skip a beat. She plopped down in the seat next to Naruto, still smiling at the ever-quiet pair.

"Hello, Ino-chan." Naruto calmly replied, nodding to the girl.

"Hey." Sasuke was a bit more reserved, even though he smiled slightly at the girl.

Not long after, the class steadily filled up. Once the bell rang, and Iruka had taken attendance, He slowly scanned his students with a proud smile on his face.

"Welcome, to the Genin exams! I'm proud of each and every one of you, and I want you all to know that this is the best class I've ever had the privilege to teach."

"Damn straight it is!" Kiba yelled from the top row with a cocky grin on his face, Akamaru yipping in agreement.

"We'll all pass for sure!" Ino exclaimed next, with a fist raised in the air. Naruto couldn't help but look at the girl and genuinely smile.

Iruka's smile seemingly got larger, and he nodded. "Alright class, I'll call all of your names in alphabetical order to come down here and attempt the test. First - "

And with that, Iruka went through all the individual academy students, having them perform four things. The first, was a simple **Kawarimi. **The next, a **Henge** of Iruka himself. Thirdly, they had to make at least three perfect clones. Then lastly, the students had to perform a second **Henge**, this time being anyone the student chooses. The only thing that happened out of the ordinary was when Naruto took the test. He performed everything perfectly, but the Bunshin's were slightly different. Instead of simple illusions, he used Shadow Clones. He also made upwards of a hundred. Countless Naruto's filled the room as the real Naruto took advantage of the fact that Iruka had lost sight of all the students in the sea of Spiky, blonde hair, and reached down and grabbed Ino's hand like a queen's and kissed her knuckles. He then pulled a bouquet of flowers seemingly out of no where and gave it to the blushing Yamanaka. In the flowers was a note that had the question, "Would you go on a date with me?", and under that were "Yes", and "No", both boxed. Ino furiously scribbled in the box for "Yes". Before her very eyes the note dissolved into thin air. Then Naruto kissed her cheek, making the girl blush even deeper, and then he happily repeated the process with Yakumo, Sakura, Ami, and then Hinata. **(AN: Don't hate me… but I'm putting Sakura with Naruto. I dunno, I've started to like NaruSaku a whole lot recently… There **_**will **_**be slight bashing directed towards her, but that's just to break her out of her fan-girl attitude. *shrug*)** All though he took a bit longer with Hinata, seeing as though she had fainted before the real Naruto could even get to her.

He then felt what he thought was a pair of eyes looking at him, but as he turned his head very slightly, just enough to see the person clearly, he found out it was a single eye. It was the girl that had piqued Naruto's curiosity earlier, during her exam, when, instead of a regular Clone, instead of even a Shadow Clone, she had used a Fire Clone, or, **Kasai Bunshin. **When she had dispelled the clone, it had erupted flames, making a few of the students jump in surprise. Iruka, naturally, gave the mysterious girl a perfect score.**(AN: Yeah, sorry, but this is one of the OC's I need to write for the plot to develop. There's only one more after this girl.)** The girl had bright, neon-green hair that ended at her knees, that also gradually faded out to a bright white. Her body was completely wrapped in bandages, from head to toe. The only things that were visible other than the bandages in question were her right eye and the tan, sun-kissed skin around it, and her hair. She wore a black shirt that had tight, long sleeves, and ended about an inch above her belly-button, even though that skin was also covered in bandages. Naruto wondered if her entire body was wrapped, even under her regular clothes. Her shirt had light armor on the shoulders and arms, similar to Naruto's, but was a glossy maroon color. She had fore-arm guards that were also similar to Naruto's, except the piece that extended upwards, past her elbow, was much longer and spiked on the end. Something told Naruto he'd be seeing much more of this girl, and he was suddenly slightly anxious and curious about how the girl used the spikes in a battle. She was also wearing a light chest-piece that had the Uzumaki swirl symbol on the right side, and what looked like a black fox's head on the left. Naruto was immediately suspicious, as he only knew one entity that even closely resembled a fox. She also wore spandex, dark-maroon-colored Capri-pants that ended a little below her knees, which didn't leave much to the imagination. She had a generic Kunai-Shuriken holster on her right thigh, though the usually-white bandages were black. Putting the fox-like symbol in the back of his mind for now, Naruto focused on the girl's sole eye.

Kurama would have had a heart-attack had she not been a being a pure-chakra as she noticed the bandaged-girl's eye. Her one visible eye was neon-green, matching her hair, and was actually _glowing_, and Naruto could tell that this eye color was no where near the regular green some people had. Her eye also had a blood-red pupil that was unnaturally-small. Naruto was curious whether or not this was a Kekkai Genkai of some-sort, or was the girl's natural eye color. The Kyuubi, however, knew that it indeed _was_ a Kekkai Genkai.

'**She... She has my Kekkai Genkai…' **Kurama thought, confusion and shock spreading through out her being.

It was her own, custom Doujutsu that she had given to Naruto, and helped him awaken. She hadn't told Naruto about it yet, but she was planning on telling the boy after he graduated. She realized she might have to explain a few hours earlier than scheduled.

Quickly making a decision, Naruto pulled out one last bouquet of flowers and appeared in front of the girl.

"I don't believe we've met… Uzumaki Naruto, at your service…"

The girl's single eye switched between looking into his eye-slits and at the bouquet of flowers in his hand for a few seconds, before she softly took them in her own bandaged ones.

"Kurama Choko…" Her voice was soft, quiet, yet slightly raspy, but it was still pleasing to Naruto's ears. A pen slipped out from her sleeve, presumably from a seal tattooed on her wrist, and she quickly dashed "Yes". After the card dissolved, Iruka was able to get over his absolute shock and say something.

"A-Alright Naruto, I… I think you can dispel your clones now!"

"Oh… Ano, yea, sorry Iruka-sensei! Sorry, everybody… Didn't mean to go so overboard!" Naruto lied through his teeth, with a devilish grin hidden behind his mask, before he dispelled the clones that had hidden his movements so well. When the smoke cleared, six girls were left with blushes, though one was concealed by bandages, and six bouquets of flowers.

Iruka blinked in confusion, but shook his head and looked back at Naruto. "You're doing, Naruto?"

The blonde ANBU grinned wildly under his mask and nodded, then returned to the ground floor and stood in front of Iruka once more. Iruka just smirked slightly and motioned for Naruto to continue.

After Naruto had finished, Iruka went through the rest of the class, until he looked out at all of the students as the last ones took their seats. It should go without that saying all the students passed with perfect, or near-perfect scores.

After a slightly emotional speech by the scarred Chuunin, that actually brought tears to some of the student's eyes, he began the team placements. Naruto had figured he'd be put on a team with Sasuke and Sakura, considering the Team Balancing that the Academy went by, but he was extremely surprised to hear that Ami had placed on the team instead. All the teams that had been called had left with their Jounin sensei's, while Team Seven's sensei still hadn't shown up. All though, after a few minutes Iruka quickly explained Kakashi's constant lateness.

Naruto then noticed that Choko and Yakumo where the only other two that were left.

"Er… Hey, Iruka? What about us?" Naruto asked, gesturing to the two girls a few seats away.

Iruka grinned evilly, before looking down at the clip board he had been carrying the entire day.

"Team Gamma. Uzumaki Naruto, Kurama Yakumo, and Kurama Choko. Your Jounin sensei is-" He was swiftly interrupted by a large, black, rolled up banner with four Kunai in each corner. The banner expanded and each Kunai slammed perfectly into the wall and the floor, revealing the words "Anko Mitarashi for Team Gamma!" written in bold white lettering.

Iruka had to shift his weight slightly to his left leg to accommodate for the weight of the extremely large sweat-drop that was slowly drifting down the back of his head.

"Anko-chan… Weren't… You going to do this during the _Chuunin _exams? Not the Genin?" Iruka asked, as the Snake Mistress landed gracefully and stared down at the three Genin that hadn't already been taken.

She turned to Iruka with a puzzled look on her face, "How the hell did you know that, Iruka?"

Iruka deadpanned even harder than he had been before, and replied in monotone. "You do the same thing every year…"

Anko had the decency to look bashful, and with a slight tint to her cheeks she turned back to the Genin. Her attitude doing a complete One-Eighty, she pointed a finger in their general direction.

"Alright Maggots! Be at Ichiraku Ramen in Ten Minutes!" She then disappeared in a swirl of dark-purple and black leaves, leaving all present either extremely annoyed, or completely bewildered.

* * *

Alright, Sorry for my horrible update times and (kind-of) broken promises, but I hope you all liked the chapter…?

Anyways, Next chapter will contain Anko's Genin test, a slight time-skip to the Wave Mission, and some fruity flashbacks that might shine some light on Naruto's, Kurama's, and Kushina's current situation.

And I can't seem to remember whether or not Yakumo's team was known, but if it was, sorry for the fucking-up of the plot. (Even though it's already been fucked-up pretty badly…)

Also, No, I wasn't kidding about Good!Fem!Orochimaru.

As always, any Questions, Comments, Concerns, or Requests for the Harem you might have, just leave a Review or PM me!

~DaGibzz out!


End file.
